Providing lighting for emergency vehicles may be implemented to provide various warnings and/or indications that an emergency vehicle is approaching. The disclosure provides for various embodiments of lighting systems that may improve safety, visibility, aesthetics, and/or features of the lighting for the emergency vehicles.